


Sweet Dreams

by CrescentSunrise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSunrise/pseuds/CrescentSunrise
Summary: Sometimes it isn't as simple as being on the winning side. Sure, they had victory with the fall of Beacon, but, that doesn't mean 'everyone' wins...





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one was quite interesting to write. I saw some panel sketches while I was purusing some artwork and stumbled upon them. They were the inspiration to write this piece. I don't know who the artist is or I would properly credit them but sadly, I don't.  
> Please let me know what you think and Happy Reading!
> 
> CS.

She walked down the streets of Vale, almost no one who saw her paid her any mind, her small stature making her appear as nothing more than a child to most. Those who did though didn't last long. It at least explained the blood spattered haphazardly across her clothing, most of it having turned an off-brown despite how clean the clothing was.

Blood was hard to remove from clothing in the best of circumstances. She turned down an alley as she baited her tail, a rather large man with a certain glean in his eyes. She chose this alley for a particular reason though. It was a dead end. And the new shine in his eyes let her know he was aware of this fact.

The poor fool.

 

**OOooOO**

  
She rose from her kneeling position in an alley, packing another wallet into her new pouch held at her waist by a high quality belt. Were someone to look upon her form they would see her lithe form wrapped in tight white and black clothing, boots which reach her knees, a large heel to compensate for her height or lack thereof.

At her feet was the fresh corpse of the man who had decided she would be easy prey. Human, Faunas. It didn't matter so long as she found lien on their person. Clicking her tongue at how little was in her newest acquisition, she pocketed the lien and dropped the wallet instead of carrying it like she would with most.

She continued her walk down through the quiet industrial district. Many people having gone home for the day. Even with the fall of Beacon, people still managed to hold on to a semblance of hope. None of that mattered to her though. She was there to do a job, she wondered why she continued. Her only reason for being a part of this forsaken mission was dead on gone.

Roman...

It had only been a few months but still, she missed him terribly. If she had been strong enough she would have just gutted the people responsible for this.

The overconfident Mercury, he would be the simplest to dispose of despite his combat prowess. He held a wary eye for her, but his smug expression alone told her that he would underestimate her when it truly counted. And then he would be dead, quick and clean, no chance for him to learn from his fatal mistake.

Emerald would be a little trickier, she fought much like herself. She also knew the strength that illusions could truly hold. But she would die all the same, a few scars would be a paltry sacrifice to watch the light fade from her eyes.

Then there was Cinder...

The only one of the three which she knew, knew in her bones was totally beyond her ability to best in battle, even were she to throw every possible advantage in her corner. Neo knew she would never have the strength to kill the bitch that took Roman away from her.

Roman...

The man was like a father to her. He had taken her in as a child. Clothed her, fed her, and taught her to survive. She never knew why he had done such a thing. Roman had always been out for himself. But strangely, that changed. He had been out for himself... and for her.

He had told the little red girl that he couldn't afford to lose. What he didn't say was _what_. Neo knew this as well, even though he never told her.

He only fought and obeyed for her.

Cinder had threatened to take all he held dear. All he held dear were himself... and her... and the former meant nothing to him without the latter.

She came from her thoughts as she made her way into one of the abandoned factories, walking through to one corner of the building she saw two of the people who held her ire. Mercury and Emerald sat at a table, the former fiddling with one of his legs while the latter read a book.

She held back one of the few sadistic grins that could still grace her face when Mercury quickly finished his repairs, allowing him access to his powerful weapons.

With a stony face, Neo pulled the pouch from her belt and unceremoniously dumped its contents on the table, giving Emerald a dead stare.

Emerald sighed, "I told you already, I don't want your money."

"It's not her money." Mercury interjected.

Emerald stopped what she was going to say as Neo's blade, faster than the mint-haired girl could have reacted, came towards her throat.

Mercury reacted though. Even though the blade was never going to reach the dark-skinned girls' throat, Mercury's boot held the blade to side all the same. "Now let's all just play nice now." Mercury stated in a calm tone.

With eyes as dead as the man she had left in the alley, she stared down at the seated pair. Both quite powerful in their own right. She would kill them all the same if she didn't get what she wanted.

The sound of glass tinkling through the room brought the groups attention to the catwalks above. "Now Emerald, let the girl have her fun... it's all she has left anyways." The woman's - _Cinder's_ \- eyes glowed with some eldritch power.

It made Neo want to slaughter them all the more.

Emerald sighed and nodded, taking the money from the table and sitting calmly back in her chair. Mercury stood, leisurely leaving the large room. Cinder gave a light grin and followed suit.

With dead eyes, Neo sat across from the woman with arms crossed on her small chest. And waited.

Like magic, the world began to melt into something much more wonderful. The dreary walls of the factory became a surprisingly simple home. Neo now sat at a kitchen table, Emerald sitting across from her. The illusion had become one of thief's easiest to manifest creations. With a nod form Neo, Emerald fell away, her chair becoming empty. The drumming of shoes along a hardwood floor entered her mind as well as a familiar man in a white coat and bowler hat which covered his vibrant orange hair.

"Hey there kiddo." Roman said with a grin. He came toward her, his face forming an almost fatherly smile. His cane, _Melodious Cudgel_ resting in the crook of his arm.

Neo graced him with a smile as he reached out to gently cup her cheek, the tears began to fall then.

Because after all...

"What do ya wanna talk about today kiddo?" he asked genially, his smile never leaving his face.

...her mindset was just like Roman's had been...

She simply smiled and silently cried, remembering what it felt like to have his smile directed her way, the feel of his hand as he told her she'd done a good job.

...the former didn't matter without the latter...


End file.
